


Between Heartbeat and Failure

by Knott



Category: True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>康斯坦丁AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heartbeat and Failure

01

一条笔直的大路，通往伊拉斯外的甘蔗田，路口停着一辆车，两个男人坐在车里。  
雨下了很长一段时间了。看样子，这场雨在两个不速之客离开后，还会继续下下去。  
一个人掏出烟来点燃时，另一个人开口了。他正盯着前方的路——这一举动没有什么实际意义，不断落下的雨点早已使得车窗变得模糊。  
“嘿，Rust。”他说。  
“嗯。”  
“你还要沉默多久，你知道，在你说点什么以前？”  
“我为什么会想要说点什么？”  
“因为是你叫我开到这个地方来的，而你欠我个解释？”  
他把手放在方向盘上，等着。他的同伴一个字也没有说。雨仍然在持续不断地下着，愈来愈大，愈来愈恼人，雨点砸在车顶盖上，发出砰乓的声响。周围的景物都看不清了。  
“Rust？”  
那个叫做Rust的男人在阅读，他的手指慢慢地捻过书页。  
“那么我们现在干些什么？”  
“我们什么也不干，”Rust说：“我们等着。”  
“等待什么？”  
等待，撒旦会因此而沉闷致死的，Martin想道。那是一九九五年一月三号，他记得很清楚，沉闷的，毫无所获的一天。

 

02

情况毫无变化。依旧是大雨，甘蔗田，小路。依旧是同一部车子。  
他们被困在车里。  
即使是Martin佩戴的领带也是同一条，唯一不同的是那上面现在有了一块污迹，呈棕褐色，它非常小，只有他的无名指指甲盖那么大，也许是在喝咖啡的时候溅上去的。这使得他安心。至少，在这辆车子里还有点什么不像是昨天刚刚出生的，那块污迹，Martin过去没有注意到它，但它一定已经在那里很久了。  
“它才刚到这里，”Rust说：“和我们一样。”  
“我是不会相信的。那全是胡扯。”  
“随便你。”  
那就是Rust在大半天里所说的全部话语，其余时候，他把那本黑色封皮的笔记本摊开来，搁在自己的大腿上，专心翻阅着它。读它的时候，他神经质地咬着拇指的指甲。  
Martin想起他们在自己的住处碰面的时候，Rust连一把伞都没带。他为什么不喜欢伞？他就那么径直冒着大雨朝车子走过来，打开车门，钻了进来，他的外套和头发都湿透了。  
“老地方。”Rust说，然后便闭上嘴再也不说一句话。  
Martin回过神来，下意识地低头看了一眼。领带上的污迹竟然变大了，它现在有他的大拇指那么大。Martin以为自己弄错了，他又看了一眼：它确实在扩大，而且边沿越来越不规则，它的颜色也变了，现在它在那深蓝色的织物上，看起来更像是……血迹？  
Rust摸出一根烟，衔在嘴里，伸手去找打火机。  
“每一次你不去看它的时候，它都会变得更大。”Rust“啪”一声点着了火：“唯一的办法是不去看。”  
在他们周围，雨下得更大了，雨点倾斜着往下落。密密麻麻的雨滴击打着地面，摇撼着车窗，也许是马丁的错觉，但一些细小的雨丝顺着缝隙已经进入到了车子里。  
“那是什么？”Martin转头看着Rust。  
“‘魔鬼的足印’，”Rust说：“撒旦的一个小小的把戏。”  
“你能对它做点什么，是吗？”  
“放松，那只是个玩笑。如果你不去看它，它自己会消失的。”  
“所以撒旦是个杂种。”  
“关于这一点，”Rust关上打火机：“我不觉得现在骂他是个好主意。”

03

另一天，像来的时候那样突然，雨点也突然消失了。那一天艳阳高照。  
Martin那一天兴致不错，以为总算能够下车伸展一下腿脚。但Rust不这么看。  
Rust在用他那支恶魔羽毛制成的笔记着什么，他连一点要下车的意思也没有。  
“你今天打算干些什么？”  
“等待，”Rust轻轻吸了一口气，合上本子：“我建议你也这么干。”  
Martin无奈地望着把背靠在座椅上，闭上眼睛打算假寐的人。  
“这就是你今天打算干的全部？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你到底在等待些什么？”Martin问道。  
Rust合着眼睛，头抵在车窗上，根本没有要回答他的意思。Martin无奈地放弃了。  
空气闷热得连一丝风也没有，他们是这附近好几公里唯一的车辆，车厢里的温度都快要把人融化了。Martin忍耐了一会，没出现什么异常，他把手伸向车门。  
“我要是你我就不会那么干了。”Rust突然说，仍然闭着眼睛。  
“为什么，”Martin挠了挠自己的下巴：“会发生什么？”  
“你应该问的是‘不会发生什么’，”那家伙说：“我已经等待这玩意这么长时间了，可不能让你搞砸一切。要是你打开那扇门，今天里的剩余时间它都不会出现了。”  
Martin看了他好一会，Rust用那双没有什么表情的眼睛看着他。  
Martin叹了口气，把手抽了回来。“好吧，算了。收割你的恶魔去吧，这只是太无聊了。”  
“这地方看上去像是某人的梦境，而我们在他的梦境里。”  
“别再说奇怪的话了，”Martin瞪了他一眼：“你还不如闭嘴呢。”  
Rust瞧了他一眼，没再说什么。他转头望着窗外。“你是在试图睡着吗，刚才？”马丁问。  
“我不睡觉，我只做梦。”Rust说。

04

Martin的头感到沉重，他睡着了。当他醒来时他的头磕到了方向盘上，他呻吟了一声。  
他环顾四周。车厢里是空的，没有其他人。但车里的一切完好无损，Rust的打火机放在副驾驶座位上，那上面一丝划痕也没有。有一只蜘蛛正在横过座位，很快就要抵达车的另一侧。  
Martin以为自己还在做梦。他闭上眼睛，再次睁开。  
他骇了一跳：他正坐在一辆正在熊熊燃烧的车子里，Rust连影子也没有。车子烧得只剩下骨架了，热浪朝四面八方向他扑来，他伸手去碰车门，奇怪的是，他竟然感觉不到烫手。  
但车门锁上了。  
“Marty？”  
Martin惊醒过来，Rust仍然坐在副驾驶座位上，他手中的烟才燃到一半而已。  
“我们在哪儿？”Martin说，他心有余悸。  
“老地方，”Rust嘘出一口烟：“你睡着了。”  
“你还活着吗？”Martin想起件事，梦中那种温度可是相当真实的。  
“为什么不？”  
Rust朝座位下方指了指。“那儿有酒，要是你需要什么定定惊。”  
Martin把那支酒找出来的时候，它像恶魔一样吱吱叫着。Martin看了看Rust。  
“地狱里的玩意，”后者耸了耸肩：“效果好的出奇。鲍勃给了我个折扣。”  
“难以置信。”Martin说，但他还是拔出瓶塞子，把它一口气喝了下去。  
感觉好多了，他看看四周。“有任何运气吗？在我睡着的时候？”  
“什么也没有。”Rust回答：“刚才在梦里——仔细想想，Marty——有人跟着你吗？”  
“不，没有，”Martin迟钝地回答，但他反应过来了：“为什么会？”  
Rust接过他手上的酒瓶，自己喝了一口。Martin追问：“Rust，你是不是隐瞒了我什么事？”  
“只是确认一下。”Rust说。  
Martin相信了他的解释，但他感觉到有什么不对头：在他面前的风景像是翻了个个，所有的东西的方向都和原来相反了，他们现在停在路的右侧，而不是左侧，那棵树在他们的右前方，而不是左前方，Rust从左手口袋里掏出的打火机——一切都不对头。  
对此，Rust的解释只是：“你的记忆出了错。”  
Martin确信他没有，证据之一：他的九毫米手枪还好好地在他的衣兜里，一颗子弹也没少。

05

许多日子就这样过去了，什么也没有发生。随后，却又是那样的一天，那一天如此特殊，好像根本就不存在。  
Martin在十三号街和阿米莉亚大街交界处找到了Rust，天气恶劣，正在下着暴风雨，气象台预报稍后还会有冰雹。街道空旷无人，它的两端都像是地狱入口一样暗沉，Rust的脾气比以往还要怪，还要少言寡语。  
而且，也许Martin错了，还有种莫名的紧张。这种东西Martin过去不曾在Rust身上见到过。  
Martin把伞收拢，才刚坐进车里，Rust便说：“关上车门。”  
“什么？”Martin不明白Rust干嘛像根绷紧的弦。  
“我说，”Rust打断了他：“关上车门，马上，Marty。”  
那时候他已经坐在车子最里面，于是他耐着性子，侧过身子把手伸到另一边去，刚够到把手——“没时间管你的伞了，快点。”Rust又催促了一句。  
Martin的伞卡在他的小腿和车门中间，这本身够好笑的，但Martin没顾得上笑，他正处在一个糟糕的境地，而且Rust的紧张情绪也传染了他，他好不容易把伞收好，把车门砰一声关上的时候，有什么从高空俯冲下来，正巧撞在了车门上，发出好大一声巨响，留下了一滩乌黑的血。“我操，”Martin吓了一跳：“那是什么？”  
“爪子，也许还有翅膀，”Rust说：“没时间说这些了，把车窗关紧。”  
Martin摇上车窗，另一波乌鸦鸦的东西突然挤满了那片面积不大的窗户，而且在争先恐后地往里挤，它们发出的叫声像是乌鸦，但和它们比起来乌鸦长得可慈善多了。Martin最后不得不用伞尖打了其中一只的鼻子（也许是腿），才能把车窗关上。他倒在座位上，气喘吁吁。  
“老天。”  
“检查一下座位上有没有羽毛，”Rust没给他机会感慨：“那些家伙很聪明。”  
他是对的，Martin最后在座位的夹缝里发现了一根黑色的羽毛，Rust用打火机把它点着了。它怪笑着，散发出硫磺的臭味。  
“操他妈的这究竟是什么？”Martin在车后座上，盯着Rust的后背。  
Rust把灰烬吹散，发动车子。  
“你难道没有表吗？”他说：“我们迟到了。”

06

他们又回到了老地方，继续等下去。此前的那些日子似乎根本没有发生过，Martin觉得他们像是两个到异地游玩的游客，被困在了不熟悉的风景当中，日复一日，当那风景变得熟悉起来的时候，他们自己反而变得愈来愈陌生。  
而Rust，他还在研究他的本子，就像在研究一本旅游指南。  
Martin说不清Rust是否和他抱有一样的想法。  
“瞧这地方，”Martin把双手搁在方向盘上，抱怨：“好像时间在这地方根本不存在。”  
“我不在乎这个，Marty，”Rust头也没抬：“我只知道把门锁好，车窗关紧，然后我们等着。”  
“等什么？”  
Rust闭上了嘴，Martin不乐意了。“你看，这就是你的问题。我们还得在这地方呆多久？”  
“我不在乎。”Rust说。  
“问题在于，”Martin想了想：“我敢肯定我们卡在同一天里了，我们在过的是同样的，循环往复的一天，一遍又一遍……”  
“嘘，”Rust打断他：“你听见了吗？”  
Martin耸耸肩。“什么？”但他很快闭上了嘴，因为他也听见了。  
空气中有一丝震颤，仅仅是一瞬间。像是一根弦被指甲拨动的声音。  
“那是……”  
“等等。”  
Rust的话刚说完，车前窗上就出现了一个弹孔，随后是啪啪啪六发弹孔，全都整齐地打在窗玻璃上，排成一行，只差一点就会把整面玻璃震碎。但谁也没见着子弹。  
他们两人全都猫下腰去，但再也没有动静。Rust直起腰来，无事人的神气，他摸到了仪表盘上的打火机。“撒旦，”Rust朝Martin解释道：“他也有不耐烦的时候。”  
“你确定？”这解释太荒唐，Martin反而笑了：“是他而不是上帝？”  
Rust耸耸肩。“我们按兵不动太久了。”他说。

 

07

有一天他们在车里等着的时候，Martin开了个玩笑。  
“这地方是通往地狱的通道，对吧？”他瞧着Rust：“而你在等待它打开，所以你能下到地狱里去？这就是你等的东西？”  
让他意外的是，Rust还真的想了想。Rust把烟塞进嘴里，考虑了一会。  
“不，伙计，”他慢慢地说：“如果是那样，这儿会有间酒吧。”  
轮到Martin意外了。“你确定？”  
“相当确定，”Rust说：“没有哪个堕落的灵魂喜欢清醒着到地狱里去，我也不想。”  
这个问题到把Martin难住了：到底是因为Rust是个堕落的灵魂，所以他注定归于地狱呢，还是因为那家伙本来就喜欢地狱，所以他是个堕落的灵魂？哪一种？  
“更何况，”Rust把烟凑近手中的火：“凭我送进地狱里的灵魂，它们能给我个折扣。”  
“现在，”Martin调侃：“上帝会对此怎么说呢，嗯？”  
“加百列会知道的，”Rust阴郁地盯着手上的烟燃烧：“那杂种心里很清楚。”  
Martin看着他。“怎么？”Rust说：“那家伙在地狱入口处拥有一间酒吧，你不知道吗？”  
“我不知道哪件事情让我更困扰，”Martin嘟囔：“是天使长居然赚地狱的入场费，还是你竟然对此知道的这样清楚。”  
“啊哈。”Rust说。

 

08

Rust坐进车里来的时候，一副Martin的监管人的模样，每逢他这副有话要说的样子，Martin就头疼。“怎么了？”  
Rust皱起眉头。“你闻起来一股骚味。”  
“我饶了路，”Martin不以为然：“我就不被允许找点乐子？在和你去等那不知道什么东西以前？再说了，我什么事情也没耽误，我又没迟到。”  
Rust盯着他。“你这笨蛋，Martin。她请你喝了杯酒？”  
“比那更多，”Martin笑了笑：“你干嘛在乎？难道你等的是世界末日？”  
Rust掐灭了手上的烟，突然要求他停下车子。Martin莫名其妙。“但……”  
“停下车，”Rust不由分说要求道：“别回头看，把你的外套脱下来，找找衣袋里有没有不同寻常的东西——任何东西——但别回头看，好吗？”  
Martin诧异地望着Rust在车前镜里的脸。车子靠边停下来了，他脱下外套，在口袋里有什么咬了他的手指一下，Martin把它捉了出来，那是一只黑色的虫子，他从没见过。  
伤口出了血，但并不很疼。但Rust的脸色更阴沉了。  
“放松点，”Martin试着安慰他：“这不过是只虫子，伙计。”  
“你带着你的圣经吗？”Rust没理他的话。  
“Well，某种程度上……”Martin愈来愈困惑了：“你要干什么？”  
“烧掉其中的一页，”Rust说，他望着那只虫子：“我需要它的火焰和灰烬。”  
“你疯了吗？没有人随便烧掉一页圣经……”  
“烧掉它。”  
他那么干了，愿上帝宽恕他的罪过。Rust把那张仍然在燃烧的纸卷起来，火焰裹住灰烬，形成一个漩涡般的虚空，他用它盖住那只虫子，一股黑烟腾起，那只虫子消失了。它在座位上留下了一团绿糊糊的的东西。Martin这时候才感到手上的伤口疼得厉害。  
“你认为是她把它放在……”  
“它跟踪你到这里来的，Marty。下一回，你该更小心些。”  
“但它的目的是什么，”Martin说：“它为什么要……”  
“你个白痴，”Rust摇摇头，他的样子好像遭受了很大的打击：“我们没有多少时间了。”  
“你到底在谈论什么？”  
Rust往他的伤口上浇了些圣水，Martin叫了一声。“这应该能缓解下进程。”Rust说。  
“什么样的进程？”  
“把你的手给我。”  
Martin那么做了，伤口在手腕附近，离脉搏很近，Rust想也没想，低下头吮吸那伤口。  
“嘿！”Martin差点把他甩开：“你他妈的在干嘛！”  
“把那玩意吸出来，”Rust朝那团绿色示意：“否则虫子会在不到一天里侵占你的躯体，那是你想要的吗？”  
“难道那不会对你做同样的事吗？”  
“我不一样，”Rust冷笑了一下：“从很久以前起，撒旦他老人家对我失去兴趣了。”  
他直起身，吐出那些绿色的东西。它们凝聚成一条细线，朝车窗的缝隙爬去，Rust打开一道缝让它们出去了，他朝窗外竖了个中指。一切办好以后，他转过身来。  
“Marty？”Rust说：“从今天开始，别轻易回头。”  
“为了什么？”  
“赢取时间。”Rust说，他神色凝重。

 

09

 

Martin对Rust其实一无所知。他听过这家伙在这片教区的名声，但从未想过那和自己有什么联系。他看到了招募司机的广告。  
他需要一份工作，而Rust需要一个司机。事情就这样定下来了。  
Martin本来以为Rust需要的只是一个开车的家伙，但那家伙只有一半时间需要一个司机，而且他看上去完全可以自己开车。所以这份工作的到手就变得更奇怪了。  
在某种程度上，Rust不相信上帝，但说起上帝好像非常熟悉。Martin每天在一个约定好的地点见到他，然后他们就来到伊拉斯附近的这个地方，永远都是同一个地方等待着。  
Rust不愿意告诉他他们到底在等待什么，也不谈论他自己。  
Martin不是个挑剔的人，这份工作并不算糟糕，除了他非得忍耐Rust的怪脾气的时候，还有另一些奇怪的事情——但情况允许的话，他很少去想它。关键是，在此之前他出了车祸，严格意义上，他丧失了过去的记忆，他住在一所教区提供给他的小公寓里，每天翻阅报纸试图找到任何关于自己的过去的线索——以他这种情况，能找到份工作就不错了。  
虽然这么说，Martin无法忘记他找到广告上所说的那地方时，Rust来开门的样子。  
他看上去如释重负，而且他喝了个烂醉，他盯着Martin好几秒，眼眶红着，直到Martin咳嗽一声，开始感到不安的时候，他才朝里让出了身子。  
“我是来……应征的，”Martin打量着门框上刻着的拉丁文，这真是个奇怪的家伙：“我的名字是Martin Hart，你可以叫我Marty。”  
“我知道，”那家伙说，“我知道。”  
“所以，”Martin做了个手势：“我不是打算让情况变得尴尬，但我猜我还是直接问好了——他们说你和魔鬼打交道。你见过它们吗，Mr. Cohle？”  
“我确实见过。”对方说，他伸出手来：“Rust。Rustin Cohle。”  
“而你一个人住。”Martin望着空荡荡的房子，对这家伙产生了同情。  
“是的，”Rust坐下来，他望着Martin：“还有什么要问的吗？” 

 

10 

他们哪里也去不了，只能在车里待着。雨下得愈来愈凶猛了，雨水漫过车窗，快要淹没他们眼前这片田野，而Rust还没有要出去的意思。  
Martin试了试车门，这没用。而Rust，他仍然在车里抽烟。  
就在Martin试图找办法出去的时候，一滴红色的雨灌了进来。他揉了揉眼睛，他没看错：雨水现在变成了淡淡的红色，像血水，冲洗着车窗。那简直是噩梦里的景象，瓢泼大雨，而附近除了他们这辆车以外什么也没有，这可不是Martin料想中的结局。  
在这样危急的情况下，Rust仍然表现的无动于衷。  
“你不打算干点什么吗！”Martin抬高嗓子吼道。  
“我为什么要？”Rust说：“我知道他的把戏。”  
“谁的？”  
“堕落天使的，”Rust说：“我们激怒了他。我们越是表现得不在乎，他就越愤怒。他打算恐吓我，但那是不会成功的。”  
那可真的一点也不安慰人，Martin心想。他也把这话说出来了。  
Rust转过脸来，嘲笑地看着他。  
“我为什么要安慰你？”  
“你提供给我的这份工作，”Martin抱怨：“对一般人而言，他们至少应该负点责任……”  
“‘一般人’，”Rust笑了笑：“让我告诉你点‘一般人’不会告诉你的事，让撒旦知道你是个杂种，那无所谓，但最好别让他发现你是个懦夫。”  
“那就是我在这儿试图完成的事，是吗？”Martin喊道：“难道你不想活命？”  
“听起来不怎么样，”Rust平静地说：“我干嘛关心？既然我早就知道我死后会到哪儿去？”  
好吧，这点Martin无法反驳。他想起了一些关于Rust的传说。  
“他们都说撒旦会亲自来收割你的灵魂的，那是真的吗？”  
“Hey，”Rust说：“你想要真正赢得这场仗吗？恩？给那狗娘养的点颜色看看？”  
Martin点点头，他太他妈的想了。他厌倦了等待。Rust的嘴唇贴近他耳侧：“吻我。”  
“什么？”  
“他恨这个，”Rust说：“撒旦。这会让他吓得尿裤子的。”  
在Rust的目光中有什么蛊惑了他，Martin吻住了那家伙的嘴唇。他们的唇相碰触的一瞬间，洪水退去了，Martin没意识到，他沉浸在那个吻里，他觉得这场景似曾相识。  
“上帝高兴了，现在，”他们分开时Rust舔了舔嘴唇：“你瞧：他赌赢了，再一次。”  
Martin勉强笑了笑，想到这一切对于Rust来说不过是一场赌局让他感到不怎么舒服。

 

11 

Rust猛然惊醒过来，他把Martin吓了一跳。他看上去筋疲力尽，而且——他刚才是在车里睡着了吗？  
“怎么了？”Rust反而是先平静下来的那个。  
“我不知道，你看上去像是……死了？”Martin犹豫了一会说。  
“严格意义上来说，我死去了两分钟，”Rust瞥了一眼腕表：“地狱里的两分钟有一辈子那么长了，Marty。”  
“那么你干嘛去那儿？”Martin插嘴：“既然你不喜欢那家伙。我是说，地狱？”  
Rust把快要从膝盖上滑落的本子捡起来，坐直了身子。他恍惚了一会才回答那个问题。  
“我留下了一样事情没完成，Martin。”  
他没有再多说什么，于是Martin也没有提到：在Rust睡着的时候，过去了一整个昼夜。  
Martin一直在车里守着他，没办法离开他一步。他担心这家伙。 

12 

这一回，Martin终于决定不再等下去了。他抬手去开车门，Rust立刻阻止了他。  
“你在干什么？”  
“我厌倦等待了，”Martin告诉他：“我要到车外面去。”  
“别做个混蛋，Marty，”Rust说：“回到车上来。”  
“为什么？”Martin质问他：“我会在外面碰到什么，嗯？Rust？”  
他打开车门的瞬间，一股强风灌了进来，把车内的一切都吹的乱七八糟，但他顶住那阵风，他打开了车门，他甚至还朝车外迈出了一小步。  
“Marty，我再说一遍，”Rust的声音绷紧了：“回到车上来。”  
“——不。”Martin告诉他，他打开车门，走下车子，他走进那片景色里。  
他一迈入那儿，风夹杂着羽片朝他刮来，夜幕拢起来了，一些黏糊糊的东西停留在他的脸颊上，Martin伸手摸了摸，那是他自己的血。他能听到Rust在他身后喊叫他名字的声音，但他不为所动，他走近那棵树。  
在树下有一具尸体，Martin正要把它翻过来。  
“给我一面镜子，赶快。”一个声音在他耳边紧张地低喊。  
有银色的光芒在空中一闪，一股巨大的力量拉扯着他后退，那股力量使得他弓起腰，被拽回到原来的空间。他正开眼睛时，他已经回到了车里，他全身湿漉漉的，水滴还在顺着头发往下淌，Rust就在他身旁。他神色如常。  
Martin觉得疼痛，但他身上没有伤口。  
“上帝，”Martin仍然处在震惊中，他喃喃：“那是谁？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，Marty。你一定是睡着了。”  
“不，我没有，”Martin猛地转过头看着他：“我们在车子里，下着大雨，我坚持要下车看看，而你……”  
“那一定是另一天的事了，”Rust朝车外一指：“雨在哪儿？Marty？”  
阳光透过车窗直接打在了他的眼皮上，Martin呻吟了一声，朝车座位里蜷缩了一下。他不明白这是怎么回事，他记得他坐进来时还被淋了个透湿，但现在他摸了摸自己身上，所有的衣服都是干的，座位上也没有一滴水。“那只是个梦而已，Marty。”Rust说。  
“那不是梦，”Martin反驳：“我看见了尸体，只是不确定那是……”  
他住了口。“镜子！”他说：“你还带着镜子的碎片，对吗？你不可能把它也藏起来了……”  
他搜遍了车里的所有地方，没有什么镜子，连Rust身上也没有。  
但他没办法忘记那事情发生过，他开始怀疑起这一切来了。 

 

13 

Rust死死把那块碎片攥在手心里，锋锐的边沿把他的手掌割出了血，但他不在乎。  
那块镜子的碎片不能让Martin发现。它非常小，但也足够破坏他的一切计划了。  
他逗乐了撒旦，那家伙在他耳内嘶嘶地笑。  
“不错的一招，小子，”撒旦宣布：“别忘了你的赌局——你还有四十三天。” 

14

“Marty？Marty？”  
马丁睁开眼睛，他不在车里，他的外套也不在手边。他正站在一间他从未见过的房子的客厅里，一个女人在他对面用着早餐。她冲他笑笑。在她头顶的一些照片里，马丁认出了他自己。  
“发生什么事情了？”他下意识地低下头，手上的叉子倒映出他自己的脸。  
“你走神了，你最近常常这样，”她说：“是因为工作吗？”  
马丁听到了她说的话，但无法做出反应。这间房子的布置很温馨，然而却无法让他放心。他低头看了看食物，它们的样子非常真实，还散发着热气。马丁怀疑这又是拉斯特的把戏。  
“告诉我你的名字。”他握紧了叉子。  
“你是疯了吗？我是Maggie。Maggie，你的妻子？我本来打算问你是因为什么事，但你这一整个星期都表现得很奇怪，你还记得昨晚发生的事吗？”  
“昨晚。”  
“克里斯送你回来的，你在Elks喝得烂醉？”  
“对，没错……”马丁勉强笑了笑，他还是搞不懂这是怎么回事：“我想起来了。”  
“我是你的妻子，Marty，如果发生了什么事情，你需要告诉我。”  
马丁把目光从她的脸上移开，看了一眼那些照片。它们还在那儿，所以这不是他的幻觉。  
“抱歉，”马丁说：“你说什么？”  
“我方才在问你，”她无视了他的失礼：“你今天是否还需要去工作。”  
马丁没有回答，他用手中的叉子戳了戳手腕，一阵刺痛。他应该相信这种刺痛吗？  
“算了，不管怎么样，”她说：“当你回来时，我们需要谈谈。”  
马丁好不容易才反应过来。“谈什么？”  
“我们有许多事情需要谈谈，Marty。”她叹了口气，看起来心烦意乱：“我知道我答应了‘给你第二次机会’，而且我们已经和好一星期了。但我们还没好好谈过，你知道，关于这一切，你的工作，我们以后的生活，梅西和奥德莉——还有别的安排。”  
“你是说……”  
她站起来，侧过身吻了一下马丁的面颊。  
“既然我们已经重新在一起了，难道这不是你想要的吗？”  
“我不明白。”  
“别和我来这套，你就不能多点时间留在家里？梅西想念你，她最近都没怎么看见你，她已经在问问题了。”  
马丁觉得荒诞。“你是说，我没有出过车祸，我也没有失去过记忆，我一直住在这所房子里？”  
“你在说什么？”她平静地说：“不管你打算几点回来，给我个电话，好吗？我今天要到我母亲那里去——她问过我好几次了，父亲也是——他们应该知道我们又在一起了。”  
她起身离开餐桌，马丁叫住她。“等等，那个……”  
“Maggie，”她笑了笑，侧身坐在了他的大腿上：“你真的醉到这种地步了吗？”  
“Maggie。”马丁说，这名字依然很陌生。他学她的样子笑了笑：“能给我一杯水吗？”  
那杯水端来了。马丁把一个只有他手掌那么大的十字架泡进水里，水面泛起了一串泡沫，但很快归于平静，透过杯子，马丁看到了Maggie的脸。她的脸色不怎么好。  
“你在干什么？”她摇摇头，声音发颤。  
“我不知道，这一切都非常美好，但……”  
他还没说完就把那杯水泼向了她。“我只是需要确定。”马丁说。  
一触碰到圣水，她的眼睛变红了。人类的皮肤从她的脸上剥落，变成了一种灰绿色，泥泞一样流质的东西，它们正在融化，她——不，现在是它了——朝窗外看了一眼，马丁顺着它的目光看去，外面一下子就暗了下来，许多黑影从窗外掠过。它们的动作很快，整间屋子在震颤着，装有十字架的杯子在桌子上也被震得抖动，十字架磕碰着杯沿。  
马丁无法确切描述那一刻，一切变得非常慢，好像时间的秩序已经消失。他把杯子里的十字架抽出来，将杯子翻过来，恰好扣住一个亮闪闪的硬币——而它方才还不在这里。  
马丁抬起头来，房间里的人已经不见了。  
他捻起那枚硬币，非常小心地按住它，它沸腾着，还在冒烟，马丁凑近那有头像的一面，仔细端详它，但突然发生了一件事，马丁说不清，好象是那枚硬币咬了他的手——而且是狠狠地一咬。他叫了一声，把手松开，硬币朝地面落去。  
“你犯了个错误，人类，”一个声音在屋子里响了起来：“你犯了个错误。”  
马丁立刻扑向地面，想要接住那枚硬币，但已经太迟了。它落地的那一刻，马丁周围的一切又恢复了原样，他在自己的座位上，死死握住方向盘，大口吸气。Rust正在把空烟盒捏成一团，马丁的第一个反应是关上车内的电台，然后他扯了扯领带。  
“那管用吗？”Rust说。他指的是他给马丁的十字架。  
那小玩意还在他的手掌里，马丁紧紧地抓住它。他现在感觉真实多了。  
他的第一个反应是拧过头去看着Rust。  
“你一直知道会发生什么，”他的声音嘶哑了：“你这狗娘养的杂种。”  
“是的，我知道，”Rust煞有介事地点点头：“你没忘了我是干什么的，对吗？Marty？”  
马丁没时间和他闲扯了，他现在没有那心情。“我们到底在等什么？”  
“如果你从一开始就用上十字架的话，我们就不会浪费时间了。还是说你被她的魅力所迷惑了，你知道——还是我需要再提醒你一遍——她并不真正是你的妻子。”  
“在我身上发生了什么，”马丁打断他：“你到底为什么会聘用我？我已经死了，是吗？”  
“怎么，撒旦为你安排的家庭生活让你失望，所以你来审问我了？”  
“回答我！你从未告诉过我真话。”  
Rust闭上嘴一言不发，在他脸上又出现了那种马丁痛恨的表情。就好像Rust知道一切，但他至死也不会——无论如何也不会——告诉马丁，而且还表现得好像是在为马丁着想。  
“操，”Rust突然说，用一种戏谑的口吻：“没人阻止你离开。”  
Rust伸手去拿打火机，马丁打掉他的打火机，在他来得及反应以前揪住他的领子把他摁在了座椅上，让他的头死死地抵住了车窗。  
“你会在现在，此刻把一切告诉我，你听到了吗？你这混球？否则我就要你好看。”  
马丁死死地掐住了Rust的脖子，而那混蛋并没有反抗，只是漠然看着他。  
“告诉我真相，杂种，”马丁吼道：“我是死了还是怎么的？说啊！”  
“Yep，”Rust说：“你已经死了。”  
马丁瞪着他，仍然死死抓住对方的领子，Rust抬起一只手放在他的手腕上，扳住了他的手。  
“现在既然我们搞清楚你的破事了，我可以抽我那根烟了吗？”Rust说。  
马丁颓然松开手，现在事情搞清楚了，他反而感到如释重负。不管Rust在这里面打算怎么掺上一脚，他都感到厌烦，那家伙的漠不关己的态度也让他感到厌烦，他真的受够了。  
“操蛋的你，”他看着Rust：“他们说的没错，你真该下地狱。”  
“这种话我已经听过了，”Rust拾起打火机：“还有什么要说的吗？”  
马丁摇摇头，现在一种异常的疲惫感袭击了他，好像吸走了他所有的精力，他再也不想说一句话，也不愿思考任何问题了。他只希望Rust让他独自一个人待着，好把一些事情想清楚。  
但Rust并没有让他自己一个人待着。“你把硬币翻过来了吗？”那讨厌的家伙说。  
“没有，”马丁好半天才反应过来他要知道的事：“它落地了。”  
“操。”  
马丁闭上眼睛，车内响起Rust点烟的声音。过了一阵，Rust问道：“他说了什么吗？”  
“谁？”  
“撒旦。”  
“他说，”马丁想了想：“说我们犯了个错误。”  
“可不是吗，硬币落地了，”Rust阴沉地说：“我们没有多少时间了。”  
马丁根本不关心，让Rust自说自话去吧。他想要知道的是别的事。  
“对Maggie，我是说真正的Maggie来说……”  
“你已经死了。”  
“操，”马丁觉得惋惜：“我们真的和好过？”  
“你想让我告诉你什么，嗯？你过去不是个杂种？”  
马丁在Rust的回答里嗅出了点什么。“你过去认识我？”  
Rust重又陷入了沉默，什么也不再说了。那一天的其余时间里，马丁什么也没问出来。

15

“你要去干什么？”  
“讨价还价。”  
“什么，在一间酒吧里？”  
Rust冒着大雨朝前走去，没回答他的话。马丁追上去。  
“我能和你一起去吗？”  
“我以为你厌恶这种事。”  
“也许你不相信，伙计，但我是个很有用的帮手！”  
雨太大了，雨声几乎淹没了一切，马丁不得不扯着嗓子喊。Rust没有同意，也没有反对，他推开酒吧的门，马丁打算跟在他身后钻进去，却被站在门口的人拦住了。Rust好像这才看见他。“你不属于这里。”Rust说：“你该出去了。”  
“不，”马丁冲他咧嘴笑了笑：“错过加百列开在地狱入口处的酒吧？你开玩笑吗？我是不会错过这种事的。他们在这里干些什么，给要下地狱的人欣赏最后一次钢管舞？”  
Rust笑了笑。“关于这个，并没有那么戏剧化，Marty。”  
马丁想到外头的天气，他打了个寒颤，那并不完全是装出来的。  
“反正我不要回到外头去，”他说：“我已经死了，记得吗？死人想待在哪儿就可以待在哪儿。”  
“好吧，不管你待会看到什么，别声张，”Rust递给看门的那位一张卡片：“他和我一起的。”  
他们被放行了。马丁跟在Rust后面穿过舞池，灯光昏暗得他几乎看不清一张完整的脸，更不用说看清舞池里的人了，他们前进得很慢，总有人挡住他们的去路，马丁闻到了一股臭味，Rust对他解释：“硫磺。”。他们仿佛在舞池里耗上了整个晚上才抵达另一头，Rust带着他来到了走廊尽头的一个不引人注目的房间里，门自动打开，又在他们身后关上了。  
门内只有一把椅子，而且那椅子是空的。马丁看了看椅子，又看了看Rust。  
“这是个笑话吗？”他说。  
Rust没理。他对着那椅子扬了扬手上的烟。“你想要见我，所以我来了。有什么要说的吗？”  
“你没遵从协议。”那个声音突然响了起来，把马丁吓了一跳。他拔出枪，但椅子上没有人。  
“和我订协议的是撒旦，加百列，不是你。你的主子和堕落天使之间的交易是他们自己的事。”  
“你真的以为你能赢过我们？你把这家伙带到这里来算是什么，一种示威？”  
“不，操，那只是他自己要来的，”Rust不客气地说：“既然你让我穿过半个城市冒着大雨到这儿来，而你这间破酒吧连杯像样的酒也没有——至少给我点个火，加百列。”  
有人打了个响指——马丁只知道那不是他自己或者Rust——Rust手中的香烟点燃了。  
“谢谢，”Rust说：“现在——关于协议——我需要更多的时间。”  
“你的灵魂换他的灵魂，那是原来的协议，Rustin Cohle。”  
“她说什么？”马丁忍不住插了句嘴：“她他妈的在说什么？Rust？”  
那个声音还在继续。  
“如果你能在约定时间内让他想起一切，并且自愿跟你走，他就能离开地狱，而作为交换，你会安于现状，永远不再试图到地狱里去照你的女儿——我以为那是你们原本的协议。”  
“尽管是那样，”Rust按住马丁的肩膀，示意他噤声：“我需要更多的时间。”  
“为什么要挣扎，Rust？”那声音笑了起来：“你本来就是属于地狱的，不是吗？”  
马丁抬起枪，一整发子弹全部打进了椅子里，想让那家伙闭嘴。  
“他是个脾气火爆的家伙，”对方说：“你该教会他多一点东西，Rust。”  
Rust吸了一口烟，好像那些话并没有影响他。“我还有多少时间？”  
“你难道不该去问撒旦这种事吗？”  
“如果我告诉你们撒旦的弱点，”Rust打断了对方：“我还有多少时间？”  
“我开始对这场谈话变得非常不耐烦了，孩子。”马丁倒抽了一口冷气，一条蛇出现在了Rust的肩膀上，它缓缓地爬向他的另一侧肩膀，朝他的耳朵吐着红信。  
“我知道一些对你们有用的信息，”Rust从口袋里取出那枚硬币，朝空中一抛：“还记得这个吗，加百列？还是你离开你主子太久了？你还记得黄袍国王吗？”  
硬币在空中爆裂了，像一串烟花。蛇爬到了Rust的胸膛上，对他露出自己的毒牙，Rust连看都没看它一眼。在他们身后，有人在撞那扇紧闭的门，像是要冲进来，马丁把全身的力量都压在上面，好不容易没能让他们得逞，但门已经发出了吱呀声。Rust后退了一步，马丁刚要去摸是腰上的枪，撞门的力量消失了。  
“你还有三天，小子。”那声音说。  
“上一次那条老狗告诉我我还有四十三天——”  
“是的，但那是在战争打响以前，你毁掉了平衡，Rust。你指望路对此怎么想？”  
“好吧，三天，”Rust抓住了那条蛇的七寸，把它掼在了地上：“招待我酒吗，加百列？”  
“你还能得到个折扣呢，你和你的朋友。三天以后，你也许就开始怀念这味道了。”  
作为回答，Rust夺过马丁手上的枪，瞄准了那条蛇的头。  
“向你的朋友说再见。”Rust对那条蛇笑了笑，扣动了扳机。

16

他们俩走出酒吧，已经是黄昏了。马丁不再去计较为什么时间变得如此反常。  
“这进展可真让人鼓舞。”他嘲讽地说。  
“想去喝杯真正的酒吗？”Rust回答。  
他们在另一家马丁从未听过名字的酒吧里，但这里头清净多了。一个老头把头搁在吧台上打着瞌睡，除了他以外，酒吧里头没有别的客人。马丁给自己要了一杯啤酒，用他的拇指摩挲着杯子的外侧，琢磨着怎么开口。  
“我把许多恶魔赶回过地狱去，Marty。”Rust自己开口了：“而且在过去，我不像现在一样有分寸。那是很久以前的事了，你可以想象撒旦对此的看法。”  
马丁点点头。“但你的女儿……”  
“撒旦带走了她，作为对我的警告，”Rust轻声说：“我从未停止过寻找，从不。从那以后每一个我亲手送走的恶魔都是对我的惩罚，因为他们会告诉我她在地狱里。”  
马丁不知道该说些什么，然后是一阵长长的沉寂。“而你愿意为我放弃这个？”他说。  
Rust的脸上闪过的表情，和马丁以为会有的反应不大相同，这一次马丁没有怪罪他的沉默，因为换作他自己，在这种情况下恐怕也不清楚有什么话好说。  
“我们曾经……”他看到了Rust脸上的表情，换了种口气：“……我们到底是怎么样认识的？我没有别的意思，我只是……我感到很抱歉，我都记不清了。”  
“没必要因此而感到愧疚，Marty，”Rust只是告诉他：“你死后的灵魂归于地狱只是因为我，因为撒旦对所有接近我的人都不公正，这是私人恩怨，这并不是因为你。”  
“你总是这样，Rust，”马丁无奈地说：“这里究竟是什么地方？”  
他正在这样四周围打量的时候，把他自己吓了一跳：那老头已经醒过来了，而且不知道从什么时候开始征用锐利的目光注视着他。柜台上放着一瓶葡萄酒和一个酒杯，马丁发誓它们方才还不在那里，烟灰缸里堆满了长长的烟灰。这酒吧像是一条老狗，只有微弱的鼻息，让马丁感到不舒服。Rust屈起一根手指的关节，敲了敲杯子。  
“马丁，这是鲍勃，他过去是个驱魔人。我的龙息枪就是在他这里搞到的。”  
马丁恢复了他惯用的愉悦的神态。他现在很肯定Rust是在吹牛，像每一个干这一行的人一样，他喜欢吹嘘那些难以搞到的稀有的东西，马丁不打算拆穿他，事实上他还表现出了兴趣。  
“龙息枪？”  
鲍勃把一样东西沿着柜台滑了过来，Rust接住它，看也没看，他扣动扳机，一团火焰喷了出来，长达三四米，像是一条真正的龙喷出的火焰。  
马丁看得目瞪口呆，而Rust用它点着了烟。  
“鲍勃，”Rust不在意地把枪扔下，好像那不过是根火柴：“我需要帮助。”  
“你不愿意接受我的帮助，却愿意接受他的。”马丁喃喃：“好极了。”  
Rust给他递了个眼神叫他住嘴。  
“如果三天以后我输了，把他留在你这儿，好吗？我知道你是中立的一方，我不相信路西法的信用。”  
鲍勃点了点头。

17

他们又回到了车里，他们似乎离开很久了，座位闻起来一股子霉味，车窗上结着蜘蛛网，稍微动一动，扬起的灰尘能把人呛死。车子已经发动不起来了，车门的锁也坏了。雨刮折成两段，倒在车窗上，像一根拧起来的眉毛。马丁留在车后座上的外套变成了一堆破烂，Rust的本子里的纸张也发黄了。马丁看了看自己的表，秒针还在向前走着，但很久才迈过一格。Rust从那堆破烂里掏出打火机，它已经打不着火了。Rust把它握在手里，刚才的动作让他头发上沾上了蜘蛛网，看起来有些可笑，马丁注视着他的一举一动。  
“为什么不留下来？”  
“嗯？”  
“另一天，当你看见Maggie的时候，你知道，”Rust说：“为什么不留在那种生活里？”  
“我不知道，感觉不对？”马丁有些吃惊：“你知道吗，这是你第一次问我一个私人的问题。”  
“我曾经想过。”  
“什么？”  
“你有可能永远留在那里。”  
“你是在担心我抛下你吗，Rust？”马丁感到好笑：“是你叫我去的。”  
“我知道。”  
Rust的眉头皱紧了，露出了不寻常的十分专注的表情，马丁意识到他是真的想知道答案。  
“那种结局对我来说太好了，”马丁开口说：“再说了，那样的话撒旦那个杂种就赢了，而我不喜欢看见他赢。”  
“我已经不再确定这里面有人会赢了，Marty。”Rust像做梦似的说。  
马丁转向他，这一次他决心要问出答案来。  
“也许不是问这个的时候，但我到底是怎么认识你的？”他说。  
“这没用，”回答他的仍然是拒绝：“你得自己想起来。”  
Rust的脸色苍白，但他的眼睛很明亮，他的声音虽然低哑，但仍然严肃而沉稳，而且有一种不知道哪里来的自信。马丁被那种自信吸引住了，暂时忘掉了他们的处境。  
“你难道不担心自己的结局？”他不禁问道。  
“没必要，”Rust对他说：“我早就知道我会到哪里去，赌局只不过把它提前了而已。”  
p> 

18

Rust走路的样子并不算拖拉，但在马丁看来有一种胸有成竹的傲慢。马丁不想问他到车外去干些什么，如果他开口，Rust多半也不会告诉他真话。在这段时间里（好不容易他能一个人独处了），他试图思考。  
Rust慢悠悠回到车子边上。他上了车，砰地关上车门，从放在仪表盘上的一包香烟里抽出一支，把烟夹在手指中间，这才转过身来。  
“你在想什么？”  
“你的女儿，”马丁迟疑了一会才说出自己的想法：“你想要再见到她吗？”  
烟凑近火，点着了。Rust扫了马丁一眼。“我确实想。为什么问这个？”  
“我有个主意。他们说你不能到地狱里去找你的女儿，对吗？但他们没有对我说过同样的话。”  
Rust望着他，这是他上车以后第一次直视马丁。“你到底在谈论什么？”  
“我可以到下面去，我也许能见到她——不，别露出那种表情——也许我会走运的。”  
Rust望着他没动，他意味深长地抬了抬眉毛。“以此交换什么？”他平淡地问。  
“我不知道，我要看看我以后可能得永久居住的地方？你以为我会说什么？”  
Rust审视着他，他吸了一口烟。“马丁，你不是在试着挽救我堕于地狱，是吗？”  
“不，操，”马丁夸张地皱起眉头：“我干嘛关心？”  
坐在他右侧的人沉思了片刻，好像这个新主意使得他感到既意外又疲倦。  
“没什么可考虑的，”马丁试图说服他：“我是在帮你的忙。”  
“你听起来比我还要疯。”Rust直截了当地说。  
“不，听我说完，”马丁打断了他：“重点是，难道你不希望最后见她一次？在那以前？”  
Rust把烟灰掸在车窗旁，他思考了一阵。“好吧，”他说，似乎下了决心：“你紧张吗？”  
“有那么一点。”马丁说了实话，但事实上，他的手心在冒汗，他紧张极了。他干过疯狂的事情，但那都比不上到地狱里去走一遭这个主意更显得疯狂。马丁猜他自己这次是豁出去了。  
“别，”Rust告诉他：“它们能闻到不同寻常的精神波——它们会挑弱者下手。”  
“好吧，我记住了。还有别的嘱咐吗？”  
“绑好你的安全带。”Rust说。  
马丁愣了好半天才意识到Rust不是在开玩笑，在那时候Rust已经侧过身来转向他，非常认真地在替他绑好那玩意，马丁闻到了他身上淡淡的烟味，他顺从地在座位上一动不动，任由Rust的手臂绕过他腰侧，这个姿势看上去有点滑稽。马丁对自己笑了笑。  
他打算开口管Rust要口烟抽，但他还没来得及开口，Rust已经直起身来，他们的目光碰在一起，马丁忘了自己的本意。他按住那家伙的后脑吻了上去，Rust僵了僵，然后热切地迎了上来，小心的试探演变成了一个多少带有疯狂意味的吻。  
当他们分开的时候Rust告诉他：“你只有五分钟。”

19

马丁在闷热无风的车内空气中醒来，一记无声的叫喊撕扯着他的喉咙。他一跃而起，差点整个身子脱离座位，但安全带让他的躯体落回座椅上。他拧过身子去够车门的把手，拳头意外地砸在车窗上，额头汗津津的。本能地，马丁不顾一切地想要逃出他以为自己仍然在的地方：地狱。他的力气大得惊人，似乎没有什么能够阻挡他，但就在他快要战胜这道把他和外部世界隔开的屏障的时候，他恢复了理智。马丁扳下倒后镜，镜子里映出拉斯特的脸，他正一手举着打火机给自己点烟。  
意识到自己方才想干什么，马丁出了一声冷汗。他再次伸手试了试，车门是锁上的。他判断不出现在是什么时间，也许只过了几分钟，但在他看来像是漫长的一夜，一道光线从缝隙里闯了进来，照亮了车子的一侧。有那么几分钟，车内的一切突然清清楚楚。  
拉斯特甩了甩手，打火机关上了。他把烟递了过来，马丁迫不及待地猛吸了一口。在接过它时，他才发现自己的手腕在颤抖，事实上他的全身都还在颤抖，而且出了不少的汗。  
“上帝，”马丁心有余悸地喃喃自语：“那个地方……那些人……”  
“Marty，”拉斯特的声音里有种不同寻常的东西：“你看见了什么？你看见她了吗？”  
马丁侧过头看着他，没反应过来，拉斯特塞给他一样坚硬的东西，他木然接了过来，他下意识地低下头，看也不看就对着嘴灌下去一大口。酒精味直呛着他的鼻子，没等咽下去，他又喝了一口，他定了定神，这才看清楚手上的东西。一瓶詹姆森威士忌。  
“是的，”马丁勉强笑了笑，困难地找回了自己的声音：“是的，我想我看见她了。”  
拉斯特没有像马丁想象的那样欣喜若狂，他只是点了点头，在座位里轻轻挪动了一下，他的一只手搁在方向盘上，现在不自觉地握成了拳。马丁觉得自己比任何时刻都更能明白的感受。他把一只攥成拳头的手举到拉斯特面前，小心地打开它。  
“我们没有机会交谈。但她让我给你带来了这个。”马丁说，里面是一条项链。  
“是的，”拉斯特猛地吸了口气，注视着它：“圣克里斯托佛。克莱尔给她买的，就在她生日以前……”  
他没再说下去。马丁默默地收起拳头，小心地让那串项链从他手中滑落。  
“地狱怎么样？”拉斯特说。  
“听着，唔……拉斯特，”马丁犹豫着，他在思索怎么开口：“能帮我个忙吗？”  
拉斯特沉默地听完了他的请求，而马丁非常感激他什么也没说，他本来可以说“那会非常危险，马丁”或者“这就是末日来临前你的大计划？”，但他什么也没说，他抽完最后一口香烟，启动了发动机。他不得不试几次，引擎才不再空转。车子启动的时候，拉斯特拿出一把手枪，一把加满了子弹的史密斯-维森，放在马丁能看得见的地方。  
“我将要再问你一次，”拉斯特说：“你确定吗？”  
“大概，”马丁苦笑着回答：“但我是个什么样的男人，如果我不去的话？”  
拉斯特点点头。“如果发生了什么，拿着这把枪，”他说：“如果我没有回来，你拿着这把枪，用这个对讲机收听博蒙特警察频道，你记住了吗？”  
马丁点了点头。

20

于是他们到了那儿，玛姬所居住的那栋房子唤不起马丁的任何记忆。但能够再见到她一次，他就满足了，甚至不需要和她面对面谈话。  
他们在黑暗中等待了一会，直到那栋房子靠近草坪的灯亮了起来。有一只手拉开窗帘，玛姬出现在窗帘后面，遥望着通往房屋正面的车道和台阶，马丁看见她的脸，近乎丧失所有勇气，所以她嫁给了别的男人，有了新的生活，马丁迫切希望他能想起点什么来，但他没有。无论如何，他只是来这里说声再见。  
“你不打算说点什么吗？”马丁对拉斯特说。  
“我不知道我能说什么，Marty，”拉斯特说：“别怪她，她以为你已经死了。”  
“我没有打算去怪任何人，”马丁说：“我只是需要一个结束。”  
拉斯特摇摇头。“这世上本来就没有所谓的结束。”他说。  
在别的情况下马丁也许会毫不留情地立刻反驳他，但今天发生了太多的事情，马丁感到非常疲累了，何况，马丁非常确信那个叫做撒旦的杂种还在悄悄地跟踪他们，拉斯特的车子的后挡风玻璃破了，裂痕正在一点一点地向外蔓延——他们出发时，那个破洞还不在那里。马丁想了想，一手摸着下巴上已经开始有点斑驳的胡茬。他取出那把枪，打算把它还给拉斯特。  
“听着，我很感激你帮了我这个忙，”马丁说：“我的意思是，我想要再见她一面，说句再见，而你帮了我这个忙，我欠你个人情。”  
“别操心。”拉斯特说。  
马丁困惑地盯着拉斯特纹丝不动的侧脸。有那么一瞬间他忘了自己要说的话，但他还是下定决心把它说了出来。  
“我想，我们最好还是在此分手，”马丁说：“我不是任何人的赌注，伙计。”  
“还有呢？”拉斯特说。  
“还有，”错愕渐渐坚定了他的决心：“我不需要别人的保护，拉斯特。你有什么问题？我的意思是，我甚至不记得我们是在什么时候见过面……”  
他的话没说完，拉斯特突然低声说：“低下头。”  
“什么？”  
“低下头。”拉斯特一边说，一边快速地在手上缠绕着什么。马丁闻到了硫磺味，拉斯特的架势像一个训鹰人，只不过他的臂膊上没有鹰，在他的身后只有重重看不见的鬼影。  
马丁这才发现街道两旁的灯在不知不觉间全暗了下去，他还要说什么，拉斯特推了他一把。  
他顺着惯性倒下去，一群黑暗的影子奔跑着穿过街角，带着车子也晃动起来，马丁无法形容那是什么，更像是火车来临的脚步声。有几秒钟，车内充满了光线，光亮来自拉斯特高擎的手，有什么击打着挡风玻璃想要进来，丑陋的血盆大口张开，露出牙齿和舌头。  
“他在哪儿？”一个虫子一般的，机械的声音在马丁耳边响起。  
“谁在哪儿？”拉斯特表现得很镇定。  
“你答应我们的那个灵魂在哪？驱魔人？”那个声音贴得更近了：“别多管闲事。”  
挡风玻璃挨着一记又一记的重击，终于，马丁听到头顶玻璃碎裂的声音。他想要挺直身体，但拉斯特显然不赞同他那么做。“马丁？”拉斯特说：“留在那儿。还有：闭上眼睛。”  
“他妈的到底为什么？”马丁在心里对自己说，在一片混乱中，他摸到了被遗忘在挡风玻璃前的那把枪，他把它抓过来，朝着车外胡乱开了几枪，后坐力让他的掌心一阵刺痛，当然也许没有后坐力，只是因为他紧张而已。他有太久没碰过枪了。  
他像个疯子一样扣动扳机以后，车内暗了下来。外面一片寂静，马丁发誓他甚至能听到弹壳落地的声音。他不确定自己是否打中了什么，他摸到了座椅，一只手攀在上面，随后他爬到车的另一侧，想要确保拉斯特没事，这种不同寻常的寂静使得马丁不安。  
他试了几次才摸到拉斯特，但他首先碰到的是一滩血迹。马丁暗自咒骂了一声，他又伸手乱找了一气，想要找到打火机。几秒钟以后他的努力奏效了，他点燃它，拉斯特靠在座椅外侧，脸色苍白，他伤得很重，但没呻吟。马丁的心沉了下去，一丝自嘲的笑扭曲了拉斯特的嘴角。  
“Marty。”他说。  
“好的，好的，没事了，”马丁说，勉强冲他笑了笑：“我照看着你呢，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特伸出一只手，扣住他的手。马丁试着说点什么让他别闭上眼睛。  
“嘿，”他说：“想知道个好消息吗？我相当肯定我刚才打中了那狗娘养的。”  
拉斯特仍然疲惫地闭着眼睛，马丁感到懊悔，他把事情搞砸了。 “你应该把我交给他们。你这个杂种，你到底为什么要这么干？”  
“马丁，”拉斯特闭着眼睛说：“把我带到鲍勃那里去。”  
“难道你不应该去医院？”  
有那么一瞬间，马丁差点以为一个真正的笑容要出现在拉斯特的脸上，自私的混蛋，居然表现得像是很高兴终于能够去死，但马丁不会容许这种事情发生的。  
“鲍勃的地方。”拉斯特强调道。他不再开口。

21

街道尽头一盏盏路灯重新亮了起来，电火花滋滋的声音也许是马丁的幻觉，他把车子退回到两车道的大路上，掉头往回开，拉斯特在他身旁昏昏沉沉仿佛睡着了。  
就在那一瞬间，他忽然想起了一切：有一天，他接到五十二号大街和皮卡迪大道交界处的一桩报警案，他抵达现场，受害者倒在地板上，掌心烙印着看不懂的咒语。他是第一个到达现场的人。  
在那里，他看见了拉斯特。拉斯特的名声早已传遍这个教区，他的行径让所有在场的人侧目，他仔细地把死者手掌上的图案抄在了自己随身携带的本子上，没理会别人嘲笑的眼神。马丁还记得自己当时庆幸用不着和这怪胎交谈，因为他的模样本身就阻止别人与他谈话。但当马丁离开犯案现场，驱车回局里时，他有一种奇怪的感觉。直到他上了I-11公路，才发现他的预感是正确的：不管他走哪条路，一辆皮卡车跟在他身后，形影不离。  
马丁停下车子，那家伙也停下车子。拉斯特走上前来，敲了敲马丁的车窗。  
“你想要什么？”马丁没好气地说。  
“探员，”拉斯特说：“在方才的现场，我知道你能看见它们。你为什么什么也不说？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”马丁皱起眉头：“而我们俩，我们没什么好聊的。”  
“你是被选中的，”那人说：“像我一样，你也能看见它们。”  
“你到底想要说什么？”马丁不耐烦地说。  
“但你过去看到的，都不像是今天的这一个。相信我。”那人继续不紧不慢地说道：“那是撒旦的儿子玛门，撒旦不会留下证人的。帮我个忙，探员，今天以后的任何时候，要是你碰到了什么麻烦，联络我。”  
透过摇下的车窗缝隙，马丁接过了那张卡片。  
“拉斯特•科尔，”他读出那个名字：“你所说的麻烦——意思是——死亡？”  
“很有可能，”那家伙说，他叼着根烟，不修边幅的样子很是刺目：“看来你比我清楚。”  
马丁打方向盘避开了一辆迎面驶来的卡车，他看了看拉斯特。纷至沓来的记忆让他分不清回忆与现实。  
“后来你带我去了Papa midnight的酒吧。”马丁说，拉斯特没有回应。  
“你请我喝了一轮啤酒，在那糟糕的一天结束以前，成功证明了你是个混球，对吗？”  
“你还想起了什么？”拉斯特说的非常缓慢。  
“许多，”马丁回答：“你第一次教我如何使用龙息枪是在鲍勃的酒吧，那时候我们脚下还躺着具混血（half-breed）的尸体……花了三个月才能让你答应到我们家里来用晚餐……有一次在马路上，你揍了一个恶魔，结果我车上的污迹很久才洗掉？还有许许多多别的事情。”  
“ Marty，你知道我问的不是这个，”拉斯特说：“你想起了多少？”  
马丁过了半晌才回答他。“……一切。拉斯特。一切。”  
拉斯特睁开眼睛，他的目光流连在马丁的脸上。带着揶揄，好像他们第一次碰面时一样。  
“我撒了谎，马丁，”拉斯特看着他说：“伤口这样糟糕，我是撑不到鲍勃那儿的，只是为了拖延点时间。”  
“为了什么？”  
“为了让你想起一切，”拉斯特说：“操，我们最终赢了这个赌，不是吗？再见，马丁。”  
马丁还没能对这个安排表示抗议，拉斯特的影像在他的眼中变得模糊，一股力量把他拽出了这个空间，不顾他的意愿，他好像还在车里，还闻得到伤口的血腥气和低焦油香烟的味道，听见拉斯特的低语，但他感觉不到任何真实存在的东西，当他睁开眼睛时，他本能地抓住了第一个出现在他眼前的稳固的物件：那是一个电子闹钟，上面跳动着7和31这两个数字。马丁丧气地松开手，这才发现自己躺在床上，他转过身，正对上玛姬微笑的脸。“怎么啦？”她说：“你今天为什么醒来得这样早？”  
马丁从床上跳下来，抓起外套。  
“拉斯特在哪？”他说。  
玛姬摇摇头。“谁是拉斯特？”她说。

22

马丁凭着记忆找到了拉斯特的住处，门框上的拉丁文消失了。马丁不甘心地门外等待了半天，一个学生模样的年轻人打着哈欠打开了门。  
“有什么事？”  
“拉斯特在哪？”  
“谁？”  
“拉斯特，”马丁强调：“那个驱魔人。拉斯特•科尔？”  
“没有这个人，”对方疑惑地盯着他半晌，突然说：“这和门上的那件怪事有关吗？”  
“什么样的怪事？”  
过了一阵子，马丁已经在屋内了。他望着水龙头滴下来的水。  
“你会认为我是个疯子的。”那个年轻人说。  
“说吧。”  
“菲奥娜和我——我们发现这个房子有点奇怪。这房子里的一切事物好像在悄悄地朝后倒退。如果你现在拿杯子装上一杯水，它永远不可能溢出来。”年轻人在滔滔不绝：“我不是在撒谎，伙计。这一切真的很奇怪。”  
马丁把一个倒扣的杯子拿过来，放在水龙头下面，把开关调到最大。确实，水一滴也没有溢出。杯子早就满了，但水一丁点也没溢出来。“你们搬进来多久了？”马丁说。  
“等等，你以为我们是租客？”对方说：“我们一直就住在这里。”  
“这不可能。”  
“随便问问什么人吧，”又一个哈欠：“我们一直就住在这里。”

23

“房屋登记在一个名叫埃米莉•博斯特的人的名下，她住在新奥尔良，我和她通过电话，她说她从来不认识一个叫做拉斯特的人，她说她绝不会把自己的房子租给一个搞驱魔的，是的，一切都和房子主人告诉我的一样，不，玛姬，我现在还不能回去，这里面有什么不对头……玛姬？玛姬？”  
马丁喊了两声，但电话已经断了线。他叹了口气，在外套兜里摸索着，想找到一枚可以用的硬币，但他的口袋是空的。无奈地挂上话筒，他紧了紧外套领子，压低帽檐，一口气跑出公共电话亭。一直跑到屋檐下面，他才搓了搓双手。他没带伞，不知道为什么，他现在不介意淋得透湿了。马丁甩掉身上的雨水，看了一眼门牌地址：没错，就是这儿。  
加百列开在地狱入口处的酒吧。尽管地址没变，但现在这里已经没有什么酒吧了，马丁找到的是一家教堂。教堂的门森严紧闭。屋外有另一个和他一道在等雨的人，奇怪的是，那家伙看了他一眼，就对他说起话来。虽然，以他缩着肩膀盯着雨幕的模样，他更像是在自言自语。  
“你不能进去。”  
“我和我的朋友来过这儿，在那天晚上？事实上，我来这里也是问关于他的事情。”  
“你不能进去。”  
“你只会说一句话吗？让我进去，妈的。”  
“听着，”那个男人抓住他的胳膊，阻止了他砸门的动作：“他预料到你会这么做的，他料得一点也不差，他让让我到这里来阻止你——你不能进去。”  
“谁，拉斯特？”  
“为你自己着想，”那个男人压低声音说：“赶快回去，哈特先生。”  
“操，你还知道我的名字？”马丁咬牙说：“他到底在哪？”  
那个男人只是耸了耸肩。“这一切都没有必要。”他笑了笑：“要是你回去过你的生活……”  
马丁一下抓住他的领子，把他按在了教堂的门板上。  
“你说得对这一切都没有必要，”马丁吼道：“现在告诉我，拉斯特在哪？”  
他用力掐住对方的脖子，那人的脸色变得苍白。“他说他搞砸了，”他从牙缝里挤出这句话：“还说他欠了一笔债。”  
马丁松开手，沮丧战胜了他，那是种比意志力更沉重的东西。“还有什么？”  
“还有，”那人小心地看了看他的脸色：“他说确保你别到这里来。”  
“他真的是个混蛋，不是吗？”马丁自嘲地笑了笑：“如果我进去，会发生什么？”  
“我不知道。他说加百列对此不会太高兴的，”提到加百列的名字让那家伙筛糠般地颤抖起来，仿佛教堂高大的柱子不能抵挡雨水带来的寒气似的：“加百列已经输了那个赌，你知道。”  
“怎么，所以他要再次把我投进地狱？”马丁咧嘴说。  
但那个廋骨嶙峋的男人货真价实地打了个哆嗦，警觉地看了他身后那扇门一眼。“他救过我一次，”那人说：“所以我只能帮你到这里了。记住：别进去。”他怯生生地看了马丁最后一眼，走下楼梯，在雨幕中消失了。马丁独自一个人留在台阶的最后一级上，雨越来越大了。  
“噢去他妈的，”马丁说，他拿出佩枪，对着那扇门扣动了扳机。  
一个弹孔出现在门上，但门依然纹丝不动。  
“你知道吗，加百列？”马丁对着那扇门说：“你是个爱撒谎的杂种。”  
他把枪放回枪套里，头也不回地走下楼梯，在他身后，梯级随着他的步子轰然倒塌。

24

自从拉斯特在马丁的视野里消失以来，生活正常得近乎沉闷。一个正常人处在马丁的位置上很可能会对这样平静的生活感到满意，马丁自己也知道。他应该敦促自己安心工作，和玛姬和好，毕竟他还活着，一切都正在好转起来。就在上礼拜，在玛姬的劝说下，奥德莉甚至从新奥尔良给家里来了个电话，她和马丁交谈了几句，这可是几年里的头一回。  
但他不能，至少不能带着那份记忆。一切微小的，意想不到的细节都让他想起拉斯特，哪怕他并不如此了解那个少言寡语的驱魔人。星期六早晨，他起得很早，他离开家，沿着这片街区慢跑，这是他在最近才养成的习惯。太阳还躲在灰暗阴冷的天空后面，街上雾蒙蒙的，清晨的空气有助于梳理他的头脑。就在他快绕到菲力家附近时，一辆酷似拉斯特的车开了过去。马丁用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦汗，慢下速度来，仔细辨认：一点不错，正是拉斯特的车。  
他想也不想便钻进自己的车子，直踩油门，在下一个信号灯前面追上了那辆车子。它的细节使得马丁更确定了自己的判断：那不是随便一辆红色皮卡，车尾灯部分有严重的破损，和拉斯特那辆车一致。那混蛋是如此地固执己见，以至于他甚至不愿意修一修自己的车子。  
马丁又跟了一趟，在一条人流较少的路上截住了那辆车子，令他失望的是，开车的人不是拉斯特，而是一个咀嚼着口香糖，听着朋克音乐的小子，马丁从未见过他。  
“瞧，警官，”那人忌惮地望着他的警徽和枪：“到底有什么事？”  
马丁把头探进车窗看了眼，一点没错，他还记得挡风玻璃上的裂痕。这就是拉斯特的车子。  
“你打哪搞来的这辆车子？”马丁说：“偷来的，是吗？”  
“老天。我买来的，好吗？你打算因此把我关进监狱？”  
“从谁那儿买来的？”  
“从上帝那儿，”对方翻了个白眼，把音乐关小了些：“听着，有一天早上我醒来的时候，这车子就停在下面了，没人好像记得它在那儿，我只是借用一下，伙计。我不知道有人在找它。”  
“你说它停在你家楼下？多久了？”  
“我不知道，像是永远在那里？”  
“把它停到这里来的人呢？”  
“从未看到过，”那年轻人说：“你打算逮捕我还是怎么的？”  
再继续问下去一点用也没有，马丁让他走了。他跟着那辆车一直来到博蒙特附近，那儿的平房区挤在一起，模样简陋，老远散发着毒品和不法交易的气味。那年青人下了车，走进其中一间房子里。马丁在车内等了一会，没有任何人出来。马丁不安地舔着嘴唇，他看了看倒后镜里的自己，“去他的，”马丁说。他带着自己的枪下了车，来到那间房子前，敲了敲门。  
一个黑人女人给他开了门，她警惕地看着他。“你要什么？”她说。  
“州立刑事调查员，夫人，”马丁给她看了自己的警徽：“我得进里面看看。”  
“条子，”她厌恶地说：“看吧，随你的便。但这里面没有你要找的东西。”  
“再说一遍？”马丁感到愕然。  
“我这里不欢迎你，警官，”她说：“到过地狱再回来的人并不洁净。”  
她知道在我身上发生了什么，马丁心想。但这怎么可能？他往里面探头看了一眼，蜡烛久燃以后的气味让马丁咳嗽起来，屋内的人坐成一圈，把星星模样的图腾围在中心。他们在祈祷，从他们口中吐出的却不是马丁听过的任何一种祈祷词。他抓紧了手中的枪。  
“你们在干什么？”  
“为你的朋友祈祷，”她说：“他现在在地狱里，但你已经知道这个了。你到过那儿。”  
“拉斯特？”马丁说：“但你怎么会知道？”  
“他为这个社区做了不少事，而我们对此心怀感激，”她没有回答他的问题：“为此，我们为他祈祷，你该离开了，我的朋友。你不该来这儿，你还活着。”  
“告诉我，”马丁一手扳住了门，坚持问下去：“拉斯特到底发生了什么？”  
“像我说的，”她说：“你的朋友——到他永久的住址去找他吧——他在地狱里。”

25

那箱子打开的时候扬起的尘土足有半寸厚，呛得马丁直咳嗽。等到他能够顺畅地呼吸了，他打量起箱子里面的东西。这里面可真有些奇奇怪怪的东西，那枚马丁见过的硬币，圣克里斯托弗的护身符，几枚十字架，一个长锈了的打火机，几颗刻有奇怪文字的子弹，以及——马丁希望自己还记得这玩意长什么样，因为他不希望把它弄错——一把货真价实的龙息枪。  
他做了一次深呼吸，关上箱子。  
“到底发生了什么事，鲍勃？”马丁望着柜台另一侧的人：“我甚至不知道拉斯特死了还是活着，而你告诉我他给我留下了这些东西……”  
罗伯特给他倒了杯酒，然后把那箱子推了过来。  
“他死了，是吗？”马丁反应过来：“我操——什么时候——这是什么时候发生的？”  
罗伯特望着他，好像在说“这就是你把自己赌进去的后果”，马丁觉得他再也没有胃口喝完那杯马丁尼了。“所以为了让我活着，”马丁试着理清自己的思绪：“他得永远待在地狱里？这算哪门子的公平？”  
“他希望你活着。”罗伯特说，这是他第一次开口说话。  
马丁一口气干了那杯酒，他还很清醒，但他觉得自己已经醉了。  
“鲍勃，仔细听我说完，”他说：“我要怎么做才能挽救这个？”

26

这是马丁抽的第三根烟了。他把车窗摇下了一半，以便散去那股子气味。严格意义上来说，这地方不能停车，所以他得赶快做决定。  
奇怪的是，即便知道一切都不是真的，放弃它们依然需要很大的决心。  
马丁又把车窗摇下来一点，顺着大路，一股新鲜的气息引人振奋，今天没有雨，虽然也算不上艳阳高照，是个阴郁，沉闷的天气，光线躲在云层后面透不出来，在暴雨酝酿的前几天总是这样。马丁瞥了他放在副驾驶座位上的枪一眼。  
有那么一阵子他犹豫着是否需要打开车上的收音机，但他放弃了。  
也许不是他喜欢的曲子。  
马丁明白有什么跟着他出了城，像拉斯特说的，“恶魔的足印”。他买下的花束放在那儿，它们的数目总是比他记忆里多出一朵，尽管它们在盛开，马丁相当确定它们已经在缓慢地，悄无声息地从内部枯萎，它们每一个咧嘴笑着，像一张张恶魔的脸。马丁移开视线。  
马丁扔掉烟蒂，关上他那一侧的车窗。他操起手枪，对准自己的太阳穴。  
“公平交易，是吗？”马丁盯着车前方：“操你的，伙计。”  
他朝前方竖了个中指，同时扣动了扳机。

26

“醒醒，”一个护士模样的女人摇醒了他。马丁眨了眨干涩的眼睛，他觉得身体沉重，喉咙渴得要命，胃里面空空的。这里有一股医院的味道，马丁的手上套着手环。  
“他让我给你这个，”护士递给他一样东西：“并且告诉你你赢了。”  
“他，”马丁艰难地说：“哪一个？”  
那女孩看着他笑了笑，摇了摇头。“而你不知道吗？”她说：“黑暗的那一个（the dark one）。”  
“而光明的那一个呢？”马丁想移动他的脑袋，但他不能。  
“他也不再是你的问题了，拿着这个。”  
那才是——操——那才是他真正醒来的时刻，他的第一反应是下意识地去看手中的东西，那是一个医院的手环，和他手上戴的几乎一模一样，唯一不同的是上面的名字和号码。  
“拉斯特•科尔。”马丁读到，他攥紧那玩意，然后，毫无预兆地，他在病房里哭了出来，眼泪往下掉，他的喉咙像被什么卡住了似的——他不明白为什么，他甚至没感觉到伤心。

27

一条笔直的大路，通往伊拉斯外的甘蔗田，路口停着一辆车，一个男人坐在车里。  
雨下了很长一段时间了，他等的那个人迟迟没有来。看样子，在那人出现以前，雨还得一直下下去。  
马丁戒了酒，而他也不再是个爱抽烟的人了，此时能做的只有等待，而等待并不好受。于是，当另一个人出现在路口时，他几乎是如释重负。他跳下车，拦住那个男人。  
“上车。”他一面这样说，一面低头去接过对方手中的箱子。  
“我不认识你。”  
“不，但我听说你在找工作，”马丁解释道：“我这里正好有一份适合你的工作。”  
拉斯特沉默地看了他一会儿，马丁正在犹豫着该说什么时，拉斯特一弯腰钻进了车里，他望着前方的雨幕。“那么你在等什么？”拉斯特说。  
马丁摇头笑了笑。“任何时候都乐意效劳，伙计，”他说：“天啊你仍然是个杂种。”  
他坐进车子里。  
“嘿，拉斯特。”他说。  
“嗯。”  
“我给你买了束花，”马丁说：“另一天。”  
“为什么？”  
“觉得它们在地狱里烧起来好看？”马丁耸耸肩。  
拉斯特没说话，马丁想了想。“你还要沉默多久，你知道，在你说点什么以前？”  
“我为什么会想要说点什么？”  
“因为你欠我个解释？这一切烂摊子？”  
他把手放在方向盘上，小心地。雨仍在继续下着，拉斯特朝马丁的方向转过头来。  
“你过去认识我，对吗？”  
“啊，关于这点，”马丁笑了笑，他现在感觉轻松多了：“你毫无概念。”  
拉斯特因为他模棱两可的答案而皱起眉，让他蒙在鼓里一会吧，这是他欠马丁的，马丁并不急着告诉他答案，也不急着到哪儿去，拉斯特低下头凑近打火机，而马丁费了好大劲才没越过方向盘吻他。雨点敲击车窗的节奏非常熟悉，拉斯特扣上打火机，看着他。  
“我们现在干什么？”拉斯特问道。  
“什么也不干，”马丁回答：“我们等着。”  
“等什么？”  
“灵魂，”马丁冲他笑了笑：“你过去告诉过我，拉斯特，它是一种非常缓慢而珍贵的东西。”  
瓢泼大雨，一朵火花在拉斯特嘴边绽开。马丁记得很清楚，那是一九九五年一月三号，崭新的，全然不同的一天。

 

Fin.


End file.
